What Are Friends?
by Twinwolfsister
Summary: Lily and I stared at each other, it was a good question and not one that we had ever been asked or thought of, "Well we are!" I said to him with a smile, "We play together, we help each other when the other needs it, we protect each other, we tell each other everything, we never hurt each other... well not on purpose anyway and we comfort each other when we need to cry."
1. Chapter 1

I sat in our room thinking. As much as I loved being out of school, I hated the fact that it left us alone with HIM. Reading my manga while locked in my room all day was fun right up until the hundredth time through them all. So instead I was working in my sketch book, drawing a landscape of a manga that was open on the bed before me, daydreaming of what I would do if I got there. I drew me as a child, yes, a fresh start that sounded nice. My silver haired best friend held onto one tiny hand, while a frightened looking Gaara held my other hand as we all walked down one of the streets away from the park.  
The thought was both terrifying and euphoric, I hated my life here with a passion but my gut told me that I would not survive the trip there. My only friend here in this hell shared my ideas, we wanted out. We had dug for info, searched for a way out, but at this point we both had nearly given up, just hoping that maybe one day we would be free of this hell on earth that we had to call home.

She was sick, laying on the bed next to me, lack of proper food and water, or proper medical care will do that, her last beating had left small laserations that had become infected. I was getting desperate, I sent out a prayer out to, well whoever would listen to a nobody like me. Pushing into it all the longing and determination that I could, to help us get out of here.

"Please, anybody, save us, I'll do anything!" I cried clutching my sketch book to myself as I poured my heart into that prayer, my best freind was dying next to me and I had done all I could for her. So I laid down beside her and hugged her fever ridden body and sang my mother's lullaby, it was something we did for each other.

(A/N: If you want to hear it, it's Dark Waltz on youtube. I do Not own this song!)  
"We are the lucky ones, we shine like a thousand suns, when all of the colour runs together.  
I'll keep you company, in one glorious harmony, waltzing with destiny forever.  
Dance me into the night, underneath the moon shining so bright turning me into the light.  
Time dances whirling past, I gaze through the looking glass, and feel just beyond my grasp is heaven.  
Sacred geometry, here movement is poetry, visions of you and me forever.  
Dance me into the night, underneath the moon shining so bright, turning me into the light.  
Dance me into the night, underneath the moon shining so bright, let the dark waltz begin.  
Oh let me wheel - let me spin, let it take me again, turning me into the light."  
(~Dark waltz~)

A tear escaped my eye hitting her hand and thats when the pain started. Like some one was ripping into my mind, no my very soul. A scream tore from my still bruised throat as the pain moved into my chest and then continued to spread, it was as if my blood was on fire. Back arching as it intensified suddenly, a familiar scream that matched mine met my ears and I knew she was in pain too, this scared me.

What was going on? I fought through the pain as best as my battered body could and grasped for her hand on the bed we shared. When our fingers met we both latched on to the other refusing to let go, no matter how much worse it got. I would not abandon her! The pain suddenly snapped back into my chest releasing a sharp spike of what felt like electricity as my world faded to black.

I floated there, the warmth wrapping around me. Was I dead? I didn't feel dead, that was not hard to gather. I mean come on, that would be too easy. It got hotter, my ears picked up on muffled voices at the edges of my perception but I could not understand a damn thing. Then a hand grabbed mine and I jerked into awareness, flinching harshly as if I had been struck. The area around me was filled with a loud thunder like rumbling, I opened my eyes. It stung a bit, but now I could barely see a hand firmly wrapped in mine. Looking up I was met with the silver eyes I knew so well, those were Lily's eyes. Looking around I noticed we were 'floating' in what looked to be sand.

"Very perceptive young one." Said a voice that seemed to come from everywhere all at once, it was distinctly feminine and gentle. I tried to respond but I could not get my voice to work. I wanted to ask who she was? Where we were? What we were doing here? But I could not for the life of me make my voice cooperate. She just chuckled, stepping out of the darkness a solid black body, a black on black silhouette, a light flashed from her hand making me gasp as I was suddenly looking at my reflection, it changed.

It still looked like me except the eyes were now a dark purple, the hair was now black, and She/I must have been what four? I watched with interest as I saw a 'mini' me running around back allies of what was obvously Konoha, ducking and weaving around people. She had a loaf of bread in her hands looking like she hadn't bathed in weeks. I felt afraid for her when the shop keeper seemed to catch up to her. She didn't run, she didn't cry out she just curled into as tight a ball as she could around that bread eyes squeezed shut waiting to be found...

The bread man hollered into the night "Where did that little heathen go!" All he had to do was look around the corner to find her and he did. Smiling a dark twisted smile he raised a thick hand reaching out for her. Panicking she sank into the shadows beneath her tiny body. A look of fear and shock clear on her tear stained face.

The vision before me melted away and I looked over to the woman questionly. She just smiled and pointed to the shadows at my feet. "Her name was Iris, and she unlocked her bloodline only to die trapped in her own shadows. You will enter the shadow's merge with her spirit and give my daughter a new chance to live through you. My sister is doing something simmilar for your friend. Now go this is your price for our help."

I smiled and nodded as I looked, I focused on the shadows thinking about what I had just seen and sure enough, I slipped into the shadows like a hot knife into butter. As I entered the blackness I was overwhelmed with a series of memories I could not remember having experienced. Of being a orphan, hated and feared cause my mother was believed to be a demoness.

Then I panicked, as I had no idea how to get out of the silky blackness that was caressing my skin, fear built up in my stomach like a cold rock. I felt a hand squeeze mine making me look over, I still had a hold of Lily's hand. She smiled at me and I realized it didn't matter where we came out, we were together, we were alive, and most importantly we were free of HIM!

I smiled and looked at the blackness that was laid out all around us, what better way to go than forward?

We awoke together gasping for air, my lungs burned from lack of use, sand flooded my airways making me cough loudly as the sand whipped and stung our skin. My hand coming up automatically to shield my face, only to find that my hands were way too small to do the job very well. We stood up staggering forward bare feet digging deep into the sand dunes beneath us as we struggled for balance in the ever shifting gales, our shirts up over our mouth and nose. There were no shadows here to seek refuge in, the hot sands leaving tiny abrasions and burns on our feet as we pushed forward.

We had just peaked a particularly large dune when the wind changed causing the dune beneath me to shift making me fall, taking Lily with me as we were still death gripping each other. We tumbled down the side of the sand dune a tangle of arms and legs, each letting out a startled shriek as we rather painfully connected with something hard. I untangled myself from my best friend, and pulled her to her feet.

"Are you hurt?" a soft voice spoke up from behind us, making me whip around.

No Fucking WAY! I knew that voice, a smile stretched across my face and lit up my eyes as I looked at the tiny form of my favorite teal eyed red head. We locked eyes for a second, then I looked over at Lily, she had noticed too if her slack jawed blushing expression was anything to go by.

"My arms and legs hurt from the storm. What about you Lily?"

"Same for me but... my ankle hurts a little too." she whispered nervously smiling.

He just looked at us not sure what to do next. I smiled and decided to take the lead with the social outcast. "Thank you for asking if we were okay, my name is Orchid! And this is my best friend Lily!" I said smiling and holding out my hand not surprised when he flinched and just looked at it.

"What are you going to do?" he asked as he looked at my hand like it was going to bite him. The sand around him becoming agitated, he was frightened, thought I was going to hurt him or try to. My eyes widened for a second and I fought the urge to take a step back leaving my hand outstretched.

"THATS SO COOL!" I squealed pointing at the sand at his feet. "Are you doing that?"

He just nodded, he clearly had no clue how to handle someone who thought the sand was cool and not scary...

Lily giggled, she knew what I was doing and so she spoke up in a kind but quiet voice "If you want to be friends your supposed to take the hand into yours. Then your friends for ever!" She said with a grin, emphasising forever wrong to make it sound more like a child.

"I. See. What are, friends?" he asked hesitantly.

Lily and I stared at each other, it was a good question and not one that we had ever been asked or thought of, "Well we are!" I said to him with a smile, "We play together, we help each other when the other needs it, we protect each other, we tell each other everything, we never hurt each other... well not on purpose anyway and we comfort each other when we need to cry." I looked over to Lily "Did I get everything?"

"Yeah I think that about covers it."

"Oh. I think, I would like that." He said taking my hand with a shy smile, and leading us excitedly towards the village gates. Thats when I noticed the storm was still in full swing but was just warping around us as we moved. "My name is Gaara. I'll take you to my uncle he can help you." He said pointing to our now gently bleeding arms. Thats when it hit me, I was holding Gaara's hand and it didn't feel course or gritty. It was his already calloused skin, his real skin. I was so excited I beamed at his back!


	2. Chapter 2

As they ran through the village it was a small blessing that the storm had driven the villager inside, that way they could not ruin this moment for the happy redhead who was dragging them along. Seeing the heartbroken, attention starved child so happy made the girls hearts sing and anyone who took that from him was liable to end up going... Missing. They stopped before a round sandstone home with a high wall around it, the top of a swingset peaked over the top from the yard beyond.

"Uncle Yashamaru! Uncle Yashamaru come quick! I found two girls stuck out in the storm, can you help?" The door opened and a blonde man stood there looking concerned.

"Gaara?" he said confused for a moment at the scene before him, before moving to usher them inside and bringing them into the living room. "Who are these young ladies."

"They're my friends uncle, thats Lily and That is Orchid. They were lost outside the village in the storm..." He continued to ramble on about how they had fallen out of a sand dune and hit the village wall, about the talk they had had on what friends were, how they thought his sand was cool and were not afraid of him. He told his uncle of everything they were going to do for each other, consisting of looking out for eachother, playing and the like. Meanwhile Yashamaru was cleaning out the wounds on the Lily's arms, smiling when she blushed at the mention of her and Gaara playing together. Growing slightly concerned when that same blush made the other girl frown at her friend.

**Yashamaru's POV**

"Where are you two from, I am sure your parents are worried sick." I spoke in a concerned tone as I tried to decide if these girls were a threat to my nephew or the village, I found it odd that anyone from anywhere near here was not afraid of Gaara, given the boys already well established reputation for bloodshed. The fact that, from what Gaara had said, it was if they didn't even know of it at all made him worry that they were from another village sent in to spy. They looked at each other and shared a look that put me on edge, maybe they did know. The look in their eyes reminded me of a look I had seen in war vets before, eyes that had no place on a child, eyes like Gaara. Full of pain, and a cold understanding of life's harsh reality.

"Our parents are dead." She said in a cold tone no child should have. I glanced at Gaara and he was wide eyed but before I could say anything in condolence for the girls the Orchid continued "We were being abused by the man who 'took us in'. He locked us in our room when we were not expected to play the part of dutiful daughters, or household servants. We were starved and beaten. That man... was my mother's boyfriend, we are pretty sure he killed her for her money, but could never prove it. I mean come on, who is going to listen to a six year old over a grown adult. He let us go to school but only because Lily here was the school nurse's daughter once upon a time. You see, Lily's mother Rachel was dating that man back before my mother came into the picture, the evil bastard, he adopted Lily here when him and Rachel decided to get married. " The black haired girl elbowed her friend, who glared and sighed picking up the already depressing horror story. No wonder they had such pain in their eyes.

"Mommy died in a traveling 'accident' a few days later. Leaving me with a large sum of money that was handed over to my legal guardian because I was too young. None other than the bastard himself. Orchid and I have been best friends since then, we would do anything for each other and have. That is why when I saw my chance, I made plans to escape they were not very good but, well I'm not that great at the whole covering my tracks thing. He was furious when he found out, he beat us harder than I ever remember being beaten before, I was terrified screaming at him to stop, we were both bleeding..." She tapered off crying now, Orchid pulled her into a one armed hug Lily burying her head in the smaller girls chest and decided to continue herself as she rubbed circles on her back motioning to Gaara to come over. He did and sat next to the girls Orchid showing him how to trace comforting circles on the girls back. As she collected herself before continuing, sickened by the fact that there was more and I was more than surely not going to like what came next anymore than I had the prior events.

"I remember losing control of my body. My vision having gone red, it was acting all on its own." At this Gaara paled in recognition, he knew what that was like. It had happened to him at the park not too long ago, his hands were shaking as she continued. "I am still not sure what had happened to him after I blacked out. That was nearly a month ago, I think? The last thing of him I remember was a particularly bad beating, Lily had passed out and he was not letting up I feared he intended to finally kill us. Something I could not accept, I had to protect her even if it cost me everything. I remember wanting to escape so badly, then the shadows around us swallowed us whole and dumped us in the desert. We picked a direction when the storm started and we just started walking. It was quite a while later that we fell off the sand dune and Gaara-kun found us." Orchid finished somberly wiping the tears from a now quiet Lily.

I had no idea what to say, but I kind of found the bit about the shadows a stretch to believe. They were what four maybe five? And yet they were claiming to have been able to control the shadows, a coveted family jutsu of another village entirely. If it was true perhaps one of these girls parents was a Nara? If that was the case they could be a huge benefit to Suna if he could just prove it and the dark haired girl, Orchid was it, certainly seemed intelligent enough to be a Nara spawn If she could prove her claim then Suna may have just gained a Nara Prodigy if she was already that capable. The Intellect of that clan was almost as infamous as its clan's abillity.

"Orchid, Lily, I find your story truly saddening but I need you to show me that thing you did with the shadows. If what you said is true and you can do that I should be able to bargain for your citizenship here in Suna." I gauged them carefully as they seemed to decide if it was a good idea to share that, they nodded to each other.

Lily moving to stand by Gaara taking his hand in hers and smiled, "watch this." She whispered pointing to her friend.

I watched expectantly, while also not really sure if I expected anything at all. Just then the shadows beneath the girl began to darken, twitch and squirm. Some coming a few inches off the ground only to snap back just as fast.

**Normal pov**

Orchid closed her eyes in concentration and sweat began to bead on her head she smiled and jumped off the couch into the pool of shadows beneath her only to reappear behind Gaara mistakenly startling the already frightened boy, I mean he did just see the shadows eat his new friend after all. The sand reacted automatically to the cause of his momentary fear, only making the fear worse as he had gone from being startled to afraid he would hurt his friend.

What happened next startled everyone, Gaara's sand lashed out like normal tring to remove the cause of the boys distress. Lilys hands shot out releasing a bright flash into the room just as Orchid threw her hands up over her head to try and block the impending attack, eyes clenched shut from the light. The shadows created by the flash loosed from a frightened lily's hand and lept up with Orchid's movement creating a thick black shield around her tiny scared form.

The sand could not seem to get in and soon gave up as Lily managed to calm Gaara down, assuring him that she would not be upset at him, and that it seems they all had more in common than they had thought.

Poor Yashamaru was in shock, what the hell were these girls. He had to talk to the Kazekage about this! This could be the boon they had been hoping for, and it seemed as if the little silver haired girl called Lily was able to calm Gaara down. He had to report this! He ran out the door while the kids were distracted.

The shadows lessened and soon faded from view, as the confused girl looked around. The first thing that reached her ears was Gaara whimpering now on the other side of the room. His eyes full of relief when she was okay, she knew he had not meant to harm her it was something she remembered from the manga that just kind of happened when he was scared or angry.

"Gaara-kun, are you okay?" Orchid asked softly.

"Y-you're not scared of me now?" he stuttered death gripping his knees.

"I tried to tell you silly. She is not like THEM." Said a slightly put off Lily from next to him.

"Oh hush Lil'. Gaara, why would I be afraid of you?"

"Cause I almost-"

"But you didn't did you." She cut him off voice firm but still kind.

"No."

"And you didn't mean to do what you did, if anything it was my fault for startling you. I'm Sorry." She said her hard voice taking a gentle tone as she slowly moved closer, Lily already had an arm around him comfortingly, when Orchid got close enough she did the same and we just sat there in silence until we all eventually fell asleep.

Thats how Yashamaru and the Kazekage found them less than an hour later, all snuggled together on the couch like a group of kittens. The Kazekage could not believe his eyes, here was the son he would likely have to put down, curled up on the couch two girls clutching him protectively in their arms, and embrace that was in fact returned by the boy.

He, on a sick whim, raised a fist to them and made to strike them and he would have. Suna had no place for the weak. Sure enough there was suddenly a black and a white rope like tendril wrapped around his raised arm as his son's sand whip was around his throat. He smiled darkly already making plans for his new weapons, and took a step back as the tendrils released him. The children had not even awoken. The fact that the boy was comfortable enough to sleep around them was huge. He turned and nodded to Yashamaru handing him a packet of papers that were to be filed in the morning before he left.

If one were to look, they would see they were citizenship papers, with the legal guardian being the Kazekage himself. Hence the reason poor Yashamaru's face had just gone white. He wanted to cry, he had hoped to take them on himself as he had with Gaara and instead he was being forced to turn them over to his brother-in-law a man known for his stone cold training.

Training regimens that had been sold to Danzo for his Root Group by one of the former soldiers now gone rogue, not that the Kazekage knew that. Something the girls were sure to experience first hand shortly unless something happened.

"Fuck. Well that backfired royally..." he sighed as he went to cover the kids up and head to bed himself.

* * *

(An: Gaara is four-ish, Orchid is a whopping 5 1/2, and Lily is six)


	3. Chapter 3 (updated)

**Orchid Pov**

I woke up with my head on someone's chest, stretching I looked up. "Wha..." That was not Lily's hair, oh yeah that's right, Gaara. I snuggled back up into the blanket intending to go back to sleep when I heard a knock on the door. Sighing, I started to move to answer it when I heard Yashamaru get it, my body went rigid as I heard the voice that sounded like Gaara's father... oh fuck, fuck, fuck.

I buried myself into Gaara, I was scared. My five year old mentality kicking into full swing at the aura that man was putting off.

My whimpering had woken Gaara up "Orchid? What's wrong." I just pointed, he followed my hand and instantly he was also on edge as well. "Oh, I see. I won't let him hurt you." I just nodded feeling so pathetic that I was hiding behind a damn four old but my instincts were telling me to hide, to give him the chance to protect me. I didn't know why it seemed like a bad idea and a good one at the same time. The Kazekage looked to us and spoke up.

"Orchid. You will be coming with me. You are going to be joining the other five year olds in the Nin-Corps." His voice was frigid he was clearly already not having a good day. Great, because I want in a total panic now.

"No! I don't wanna go with you. I know what that is like, I don't wanna be cold and bitter like you!" I was hyperventilating now, and I had long since startled Lily awake.

"You. Will. Come. Or I will throw you and your little friend there into T&I as spies."

I just stared at him, thinking back to what I knew of the man from before, he was dead serious. I steeled myself for what came next as I hugged Gaara from behind, whispering in his ear.

"I cannot do that to her Gaara, I cannot take both of your friends away from you. Thank you for being such a good friend to me. Protect her for me, you're all she has until I return. I will see you again one day... and never forget what he did, what he was willing to do." I said as I stalked over to the new most hated person in my life, glaring at him venomously through my tears, he smirked down at me. The shift in my posture had Lily dragging Gaara to the opposite side of the room as a deep growl echoed from my chest and around the now silent room. Smug ass bastard... like hell had he won.

Fuck scared, I was pissed. He tried to put his hand on my shoulder. I bared my teeth at him the growl getting louder, he just give me a bitter look and kept moving his hand in my direction only to recoil when I snarled and snapped my jaws at the offending limb. What did I care if I looked like a wild animal, he deserved it.

"I said I would go, I never said you could touch me." I stalked out the door, but not before I heard what he had said to Gaara about going against him again. This man was intent on making me his tool, a weapon. This was exactly why I had not wanted to show what I could do, oh well it had been my idea my own fault. Well you know what they say, weapons are enemies even to their owners or some shit like that.

Damn I hated being stuck as a five year old sometimes... I do so love my potty mouth and the reactions it gets. However I cannot stand out too much more so I will need to be more reserved. Seen, not heard.

* * *

**Normal pov: with Lily**

Lily sighed "That was too close." She stated to the shocked room around her.

"You, don't seem, upset. Why?" Asked a shaken and confused Gaara, tears running down his face as he thought of his father taking away his friend. A part of him felt like he had failed her already.

"Gaara stop." At his look of surprise she continued "It's not your fault. Now to answer your question. Uhh... well I am glad he seems to have plans for her cause at least that way I know he needs her alive and she did that to protect her friends, her precious people. As far as her outburst, I am used to those it used to happen all the time with the man who beat us... Hey, what did she say to you Gaara?"

"Uh, well. She told me to protect you for her." I smiled at that, sounds like her alright. "That I was all you had now, and that she would try and find us again. She told me not to forget what he was willing to do. Lily I don't understand, what did she mean?"

"Gaara, I know what you are and so did she," at his look of horror I quickly added "Shhh, easy Gaara, does it look like we cared, you are not a demon. You are a boy who is scared and starved for friendship and rejected by your village. Your father, knowing what you have gone through, despite everything... was willing to take away your only friends and have them... her and I... tortured for information if she had not done as he asked. Blackmail.

"But why?"

"Because he wants a weapon that he thinks could be stronger than you, in case you ever turn on him. He would not have cared which one of us he had gotten his hands on, and very well may have been planning on both of us.

"If he had wanted you both why would he settle for just one?" asked a slightly irritated Yashamaru, having to ask something like that was embarrassing enough for one like him.

"Fact is you, Gaara, defied him in favor of her. He simply saw fit to remove the problem. So in fact her actions and yours prevented him from taking us both from you. Do you understand a little better now?" She asked soothingly as she wiped a tear from his eye, and he nodded hugging her tightly. As if he believed that if he let go she might vanish too.

Yashamaru spoke up "Your information gathering skills are quite well developed. Where did you learn that?"

She simply glared at the man who she felt was responsible for this fiasco, "My mothers ex-remember. I had no choice but to learn what he wanted before he asked or I would be getting us both into trouble. She did the same for me." She yawned and Gaara pulled her to his room, he didn't know what to think right now. They curled up on his bed and went back to sleep, smiling at the feeling of a warm blanket being laid over them.

_"I promise..." _said a sleepy red head.

* * *

**Orchid**

Meanwhile on the other side of town a black haired girl was now being pushed through her paces, doing laps around the arenas. Temari hot on her heels as the instructor hurled kunai at them randomly. It was adapt or die now, none of that touchy feely coddle me crap they showed in Leaf. Unpredictable and brutal just like the desert they called home.

"Hi, I'm Temari you must be new here. Watch it!"

The girls quickly ducked a barrage of kunai only to see another round right behind it, Orchid grabbed the blondes shoulder and shoved herself up further into the air, forcing the blonde down as the dangerous projectiles passed harmlessly between them.

"Thanks" they said at the same time before giggling to each other.

"My name is Orchid, and yes I am new here."

Both girls soon hit the ground running, each taking different routes over or around the terrain obstacles on the track as the instructor scratched noted onto his scoring board.

"The Kazekage is my father! He requested me, said I was to join the ranks and prove myself. Isn't he so amazing!" Boasted the young Temari.

"I was forced to join, he said if I didn't do as he said, he would hurt my family. So no, I don't think he's a_mazing._ I think he is a monster and I hate him. Honestly I think it's mutual."

It continued like this till noon, Fight, talk girl stuff, argue over something, fight some more, giggle over something cute, Argue again. When they were allowed to stop for a fifteen minute water break, as a reward for their hard work, Temari dumped the bucket of water and promptly blamed Orchid. Who glared as she was hauled off to solitary for the first time.

The next day sensei trained them in hand to hand forcing them to spar together using full contact. Temari, having more practice in this subject, naturally kicked Orchid's ass hard, fast and repeatedly. By the end of the class, Temari was giving her tips as she worked her new friend into the ground. A new but fragile friendship starting to bloom between them.

Another water break and some bread later, had the two five year olds alternating between target practice and chakra control exercises after laps. Orchid excelled in this while Temari it seemed was hopeless.

Last drill of the week was nin-jutsu, which for the moment was limited to meditation, theory and hand sign practice.

By the end, both girls were so tired they would have slept on nails, and as such retired to their bunks after the nightly meal. Each bidding the other good night, only to begin again the next dawn...


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh Orchid! there you are, have you heard? My father has finally decided that that monster will be put down. I can't wait, I'm just not sure what took him so long to realize that that freak-" I was ten now, and you think the woman had learned the first time she did this shit around me.

"Temari. Shut your mouth before I shut it for you." I growled out letting my shadows loose, making the girl look at me in shock. Training with me on a regular basis gave the girl a healthy respect for just what I was capable of, and vice versa.

"Come on, you can't seriously tell me you still defend that monster! He's a -" One of my shadows lashed out and took the blonde by the throat cutting off her words.

"If anyone is a monster here Temari, It's people like you! You, who torment and harass a child behind his back because you don't have the balls to say those words to his face because you know you can't hack it. You who tear at the heartstrings of a little boy who only wants a family who gives a flying fuck about him! I care more for YOUR little brother than YOU do, and that is just pathetic! You're a shitty sister, and an even worse friend. You know as well as I do that he only hurts those who have hurt him first, you have been there and yet instead of doing anything to stop the villagers who stomp all over his mental and emotional state, you do the same thing! You should be ashamed of yourself! I know for a fact that your mother would be horrified at your behavior and I can safely assume she would be more than a little ashamed of your actions as well. Think on that the next time you open your mouth, and remember If you want a real monster Temari, go look in a mirror." I dropped her and walked away as she gasped for breath, I needed to cool off before I hurt someone on accident, I didn't feel like getting tossed into solitary again this week.

I was dangerous now and could not afford to forget that, trained to react and to treat everything as a potential threat. I was supposed to be able to take orders without question, but I refused, not that they knew that. I did what I was told like a good little tool, as long as I found it to be safe enough. I had to be there for the exams, it was vital to my plan. Even if I managed to dodge that minor detail without them knowing, I would never take orders without question, not that my superiors could ever know, that is after all... treason.

Knowing what I did about what was coming, I could not afford to be in here for that. I wonder when Orochimaru replaces the Kazekage with himself, I couldn't remember if I ever knew that detail or if it was another of the many details that had begun to fade. There were only so many key details I could remember, and these days it was only the key details. I jumped onto the roof of the military barracks where I was roomed, it was common knowledge that I could be found looking at the sky after a bad day, I laid back to watch the stars as I thought, watching the sky always helped to calm me or help me think and tonight I needed both. I had to go over the events again, they were fading again.

'First up! The exam invasion, huh... Kabuto, I wonder if I can get Gaara to kill him, or back me up if I try? That would fix a lot later down the road. Then there's the curse mark, I would love to make that snake pay and what better way than to take his plans and trash them before they start, then again pissing off a Sannin... huh, better make sure Gaara and Lily are okay with that one first. I have to make sure Gaara and Naruto still become friends. Then later we have Deidara's attack on Gaara and Suna, not sure how to get around that... Oh! I will have to see if I can hire Shikamaru after I see his performance in the exams and his promotion to chunin with the threat of the Akatsuki I should be able to get away with it. If we eliminate Kabuto early that would fix a lot of problems during the fourth world war or whatever it was called, not much I can do about the Akatsuki, not really keen on getting on Tobi or Pein's bad side so early.'

I sat bolt upright is that? "yes!" I could feel Gaara and Lily. They were nearby, I looked around trying to make it look as if I were just observing the village for threats incase the guard were watching me again. "Where are you Lily, Gaara." I spoke softly into the wind.

I looked at the towers, the guards were looking elsewhere. So I slipped into the shadows and thought off my two friends, it was draining not having a legit location but whatever.

As I left the shadows what met my eyes was enough to make my blood boil. I rushed to their side, the shadows licking at my legs like the black fires of hell, I was livid.

Someone. Had. Hurt. Lily. There was blood everywhere, her head was bleeding and she was laying on the ground with a half shield of sand over her, 'that a boy Gaara.'

"Gaara" My voice startled him a bit, but he nodded to show he knew who I was, it saddened me to see that he never let his guard down. Then again, with the killing aura I was outputting and how long it had been since I last snuck out, I can't blame him. I walked over to Lily, Gaara was wiping the blood from her face almost tenderly. I could see her pulse under her skin was still strong, she was not in any immediate danger . I looking over to Gaara I saw just how worried and furious he was, as well as something that both pissed me off and made me happy. He loved her, whether he knew it or not.

"...Is she?" he whispered voice thick with concern.

"She is alive, just unconscious get her to Yashamaru as soon as you can." He just nodded at that sighing in relief. "Who, did this?" I was relieved too, but these monsters would soon learn how not to touch. My aura flared again, making the boy step back from me. I turned back to look at him again "Gaara, who hurt her?"

He just pointed a shaking hand to a man who was frantically digging at the sand around his ankles that was holding him there. His fist was still clutching a bloody kunai from where he had struck Lily.

I stalked closer to the man slowly, he was not afraid of me. Why should he be, he had no clue what I was capable of after all... no he laughed at me. "You think you're so tough kid? I'm a fully trained Ninja, you're a pathetic child playing adult games!"

"Gaara, release him please." I asked in a fake sweet voice, I knew it was Gaara doing it as the man was still alive, and at my tone Gaara knew I was not going to let him go scot free. I watched silently as the sand removed itself from the mans feet shocking him, whether it was that I had asked and lived or that Gaara listened I didn't know.

"Thanks kid." The would be assailant said to me, casting looks to Gaara as if the boy would kill him any second. I cocked my head to the side and in my most innocent voice asked "Sir? Why did you hurt my friend?" I knew full well why but Gaara needed to hear it.

"Don't look at me she was the one who took the hit not meant for her." At my look of confusion he continued like he was talking about going shopping, "I was sent to kill the demon, and she got in my way." My look hardened and the air around me grew darker. Unknown to him I had snagged him in my shadows while he talked.

"I see. Do you know what happens when people threaten, or hurt my friends?" The color drained from his face as he tried to move and realized he couldn't. I looked at the gathering crowd and shook my head at the cowards, too scared to help I looked around and in the most menacing, cold voice I could I began speaking so they could hear me. "You want something to fear? I have a temper, I am over-protective and I will not hesitate to kill anyone who has a go at my family. Let this be a reminder to you what will happen if I find you have hurt one of them. Because all the training in the world is useless if you cannot use it." I flicked my arm to the side and watched as the man who had put my family in danger was skewered from all sides by black spikes that faded as I turned and started to walk away I saw Gaara's look of fear.

"Gaara, why are you afraid of me?" he glanced at the man, and back to me I understood. I cocked my head to the side "He was trying to kill you, so I killed him instead." My voice was the same monotone that had been beaten into me, it was habit now. He looked a little shocked but then recognition seemed to filter into his eyes as they grew hard, I nodded and he sighed understanding now.

"Gaara, this will not stop. The life of a shinobi is kill or be killed, never hesitate to eliminate a true threat." I had turned to leave when his voice make me turn back. "What was that?" I asked.

"What is your reason to exist?"

"I exist to protect my family. What is yours Gaara?" I had to know how different he was for the anime with Yashamaru still alive and all.

"I- I do not know. You told me to protect her. You said that is what friends do. Protect and help each other. Orchid... can we, share, a reason to exist?" He is always so slow and careful with his words if he even spoke at all, it's adorable I just had to give him a hug, his sand be damned.

"Of course we can Gaara. I'm sorry, I have to go back Gaara. Just remember this, never trust your father or the words of those who put the village before their family like he did. I will see you again but it may be a while... you help me you know. Thinking of you and Lily helps me remember how to feel, you both protect my heart from forgetting what its like to love, to care. Thank you. Remember Keep her safe for me." And with that I vanished into a shadow nearby, only to be clubbed as soon as I was back in my bunk.

When I awoke the next day I was in solitary again... "Oh well, it was worth it.'


	5. Chapter 5

It's been three years now since I have seen Gaara and Lily.

I hear rumors that we are planning for war, and considering soldiers are being pushed through the system in double time I have to say it seems like there may be some grounds to it. I graduated from my training today and have been assigned a permanent job as Gaara's teammate until further notice, they asked for volunteers and I stepped forward. This way I got the training I would need to keep him safe from his enemies, and get to see him at the same time.

They were graduating the academy students today too and I was going to be there for that, but I had to go pick up my new uniform first. Gaara & Lily would be graduating today, I had full confidence that they would pass.

I watched the clouds move across the sky as I walked, the corps had managed to get me to high chunin in what I could do with my shadows, and low chunin with my blades. I was par-none in chakra control and strategy mainly because the ones with such fine control go to the puppeteer corps, but not me I was not allowed, just like I hadn't been allowed to leave the barracks like the others could. I walked into the soldiers supply depot and flashed my identification to the guard.

"Hey, I'm here for my uniform is it ready yet." He just nodded and handed me a pile of black and grey clothes that I had picked, out of what we were allowed to wear. A dark grey body suit tailored to conserve water and reduce sweating or overheating. It came with a built in mask and ended with shorts, the arms were full cover to remove fingerprints and had thin metal bracers built in for blocking. The rest was a simple light grey tunic that extended to mid thigh that is tied with a black sash, and black knee high combat boots. I grabbed my black Suna hiate and tied it on my head proudly. I went into the back and got changed, tossing him the money as I left.

I walked around the block heading towards the academy, the crowd parting before me. I see they remember me, good. I made sure to stand next to the Kazekage, that was my spot today until he made the announcement to Gaara about me.

I had to fight to keep a neutral face, as they saw me. Gaara just looked surprised for a second before he nodded, seems he is more serious now, more reserved too. Lily smiled and waved gently as she moved to stand in line to get her headband with the other elite ninja students.

The Kazekage cleared his throat and the whole area grew silent.

"I have here a list of those who have passed and will be allowed to become Genin of Suna. I will call your name and you will come get your hiate, and then you will stand facing your former classmates." He was all business, as usual as he began to read off the names, I just wanted this to be over so I could spend the day with my friends. Seems like it is still the fourth Kazekage.

He called Gaara's name third much to the villagers disgust, earning them a silencing glare from me that they wisely chose to heed. Lily was the last name to be called and I could hear Gaara sigh in relief. Over looking the crowd of 'graduates' who were still standing in the school yard I noticed there were still nearly a dozen left, some were crying, others looked pissed. The remainders would be re-admitted to the into one of the corps for further training and would have at least another year or two before they would be allowed to be Genin. As the ceremony wrapped up there were congratulations from friends and family members all around us.

I walked over to my family "I am proud of my two friends, you had to work hard to achieve that rank. It was not easy and was never just given out, it was earned through hard work, long days and lots and lots of training. You did amazing both of you." I placed a hand on each of their shoulders as I spoke but was interrupted before I could continue by one of the villagers hurling a rock at us. It was not hard for us to dodge and the looks that the villagers received from all three of us made them scatter like the roaches they were.

"Lets go eat, Gaara meet us back at the house, Orchid and I will be back with lunch, you deserve to be the one to tell Yashamaru that you passed. We will only be a few minutes, is that okay?" I was surprised when he just stared at her with the emotionless face I had seen so often in the manga. He seemed to be thinking it over and finally glanced at me and nodded as he turned to head home.

"Is he always like that now?" I asked her once he was out of earshot.

"Yes, unless we are safe from the public."

"I see, well at least its not constant. So how have you been doing lately any new things I should know about?" We had just walked in to the marketplace when she decided to reply.

"Well I am pretty confidant in my hand to hand skills, I have decent control over my light. Some things however, still allude my grasp unless I am panicked. Yashamaru decided to teach me medical jutsu after the last time I saw you. Just in case, well you know. I am pretty good too! It took a bit to get the correct chakra level for some things, but now I can heal up to minor organ damage, most broken bones, all kinds of lesser tissue damage and sprains. It's so much fun knowing I can help without having to hurt people, unless they hurt me first anyway."

We had just finished buying some our favorites as we talked and were carrying them back to the house when I saw it, there at one of the stalls was a tiny fist sized cactus. I knew from living in the desert so long now, that it was not from our area. I looked over at Lily, silently asking if he had one yet. She just shook her head and smiled pointing to the picture of what the flower looked like when it finally bloomed. It was a black flower with white on the edges of the petals. Gaara was a collector of cacti and it was one of his few hobbies.

"Excuse me sir, how much is this one here." I asked him, he turned around and paled.

"50 ryo miss, it's from across the sea to the north." Not bad, for an import, I nodded at the relatively fair price and handed the man the money. Taking the small white box that he had put the plant in, we finished the walk to the house.

Lily just let herself right in when we got there, but I supposed she did live there. She had placed her bags on the table, and was having such a casual conversation with Yashamaru now, Gaara was just staring at me. It felt scary and exiting to be back in this house after all those years.

I felt like I was intruding, I was not as comfortable here as I remembered being as a child. Where was my home now, was I supposed to stay here again, I had not received any orders on living arrangements for me and so was at a loss. Were they okay with me being here? Was I making him uncomfortable? I was poked in the chest by a certain red head pulling me out of my thoughts. He still had that stoic look on his face.

"Lily said you had something to give to me." His voice was just as deep as I remember I handed him the little white box in my hand.

"Congratulations Gaara." He opened the box and I saw the hints of a smile play on his lips.

"Thank you, and welcome home Orchid." He smiled at me and I could not help but smile back at him, the tense air around the house evaporated and we all fell into long stories of what had happened to each other over the years, we told each other everything.

Over the next few months we could not help but to show off what we could do now, we had some spars out in the back grounds to show off to each other and train as a team under Yashamaru's supervision. I taught Gaara the advanced hand to hand I had been drilled in which was much better suited to him and not me. Then we all compared how our Nin-jutsu styles varied and pieced together an idea of how to cover for each other and how to fight without leaving one teammate exposed, we learned how to plan as a team.

Lily and Yashamaru taught us the basics of healing, I could heal bruises, small scrapes and minor cuts. Gaara was still trying to get his chakra control exercises down, not surprising all things considered. That and the meditations actually seemed to be helping with his... tenant issues. Which was always a bonus.

We soon went on several missions, mostly just messenger or border runs, or the occasional paid training thanks to Yashamaru.

Lately however we doing bandit runs, where they send Gaara and I in to a known bandit hideout and turn us loose. With Lily providing back up and ranged visuals via our coms, and the post fight healing.

The sites would then have several other genin come in and loot the hell out of the place as well as the people we had killed, any taken alive would be taken to T&I and then the base would be dismantled. Nothing was wasted in the desert.

My team and Temari's team had just came back from just such a mission, and were finishing the mission debrief when we were told we would be going to Konoha for the chunin exams, but that our true mission was one of undercover work. To scope out the guard times, where they were and when. Enemy defenses and if there were any weaknesses and report them to him directly.

This put all the teens in the room on edge and it was I who spoke up for us all, "Understood sir. Any further orders?" I said in a hard, emotionless tone bowing at the hip, keeping my eyes on him.

"You leave in a week, be ready. Leave my office now." I caught him trying not to lick his lips.

"Understood. Gaara, Lily, come. We have training to do." I said as I turned and walked out of his office. Lily grabbed my arm once we were a safe distance away, and rounded on me in an angry whisper.

"What did you think you are doing, you know as well as do what is going on. What were you behaving like that! We should have said something!" I just glared at her, Gaara was shocked speechless, he had clearly never seen us like this. I never raised my voice to her and did not plan to start now.

"Because if you were paying any kind of attention you would have known that that man in there is NOT our Kazekage, and I am sure you did hence your words. I trained under that monster you called kazekage long enough to know that as well. Now if you use that brain that is in there care to remember just WHO it is, with the exams right around the corner if its not our Kazekage. Good, now that you understand you also know that if you or any of us had even **_hinted_** that we suspected him of being an imposter we would all have been butchered where we stood, both by him and his guards. Yes Gaara, when he has back up like that I do think he could actually manage. Do you understand now Lily? Or are you going to stand there and continue to scold me for saving your life!"

"I-I'm sorry, I honestly had forgotten who that was. Thank you. I am sorry I doubted you Imoto." She said hugging me, I just sighed and wrapped an arm around her in a half hug.

Gaara chose this moment to speak up, "What do you mean imposter?"

So I explained everything that I had a way to explain, without having to say how I knew. I told him the details of the invasion, the alliance with sound and who I suspected the imposter to be.


	6. Chapter 6 (updated)

_**(Updated : segment added Lily & Gaara fluff courtesy of Adon23 / Also now includes the Shikamru Omake)**_

_**Thank you to all those who have reviewed, Favorited or followed my story. You keep me wanting to wright more. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto verse or Gaara, cause if I did I dare say I would not be here now would I, oh and Yashamaru would not have said all those untrue nasty words to my poor Gaara. I do however have Lily (Adon23) and Orchid firmly with my claws... I mean hands. Enjoy!**_

I looked around me as we entered the gates of Konoha, our passport papers had cleared without any issues, but now all I wanted to do was take off and start stalking some of my favorite people. I'm horrible I know, but instead I lead my team towards where I knew the Hokage's tower was, earning me a questioning look from my team.

"Just let me do the talking unless you are directly asked a question, understood?" Still not sure when I ended up being the one who they looked to for orders, and I don't know if I like it. They just nodded and fell into formation behind me, I had tried letting Gaara, or even Lily take it repeatedly. However I just ended up falling back into old patterns again, only to find him smirking when that happened, like he was doing it on purpose... Maybe he was. I sighed and shook my head as we reached the front desk.

"My team and I need to speak to the Hokage immediately, it's urgent." I said formally, as the chunin I recognized as Genma Shiranui nodded, stood up and walked up the stairs.

Several minutes later he appeared before us in a swirl of leaves. "Go on up, he will see you now."

We simply moved up the stared, as I debated what I was going to say and how I could make him believe me. As much as doing this alone would have made me feel better, I was going to need them to provide verification. I think they had figured out what I was doing at this point because Gaara was tense as hell, and Lily was jumping at shadows like they were going to try and kill her just for being there. I placed a hand on each of them and took a calming breath, "Relax you two. I am trying to prevent a war not start one." I chided them softly "just stick close to me, you know the drill. Within arms reach at all times."

They just sighed and once I felt we were as calm as we were going to get with what was going on I knocked on the door, I knew he had known we were there long ago the man was no fool.

"Come in." The voice was cold and hard, the voice of a seasoned shinobi who would do _almost _anything for his village.

We entered the room together and bowed respectfully, feeling the presence of no less than six other people in the shadows. "Hokage-sama, I request that you remove anyone you do not trust explicitly from the room, and I formally request the presence of one Shikaku Nara and one Ibiki Morino. The information I posses is of the utmost importance and extremely sensitive." He narrowed his eyes at me and waved his hand, I felt three of the shadows become vacant.

"Why did you request them, surely this is something I can handle?"

"With all due respect sir, I was not intending to insinuate that you could not. However I know Ibiki can see if someone is lying even if I'm not sure how, and he is the head of the intelligence division as well as one of the proctors of the exam. Also his backing as a personal witness would greatly help you should you receive any resistance from the council about the validity of the information I am going to provide. I wanted Shikaku there cause I wanted a tactician in the room who would be able to help deal with this information, minimizing on the time wasted planning and paperwork needed. He will also provide witness should the council try and do something against us or question our information or motives." I said already having that planned, the two mentioned were already in the room before I had even responded to his question.

I could see that my team had felt them as well and despite how I may appear I was actually terrified of what I was about to do, if any of my superiors caught me, or my team, we would be tried for high treason and executed. Gaara is really the only one who _might_ survive said encounter. Because for as good as we were, they would not be foolish enough to let us remain together or even unsealed if we got caught. I was taking a huge chance here and was doing the best I could to increase our chances of walking away from this free _without _being labeled as traitors to our own country.

"Alright then, out with this information you claim to have." Stated Ibiki from near the window his gaze trained on me. I looked to the Hokage and he nodded... **'well here goes everything.'**

"Three weeks ago I noticed our Kazekage acting... unlike himself. We were in a C rank mission briefing at the time. When were done he told myself and the other team with us that day, the same team that is with us for the exams. That we would be entering into the chunin exams this year, something that I found off simply because that is not something he would normally deem important enough to do himself. So I started thinking of the little things like how he spoke and what was said, how he stood things like that. By the time he spoke again, I knew our kazekage was an impostor, but not one that I could root out without placing too many lives at risk including my teams. So I played along, the others in the room that day taking the hint as was the case with my team here, or were truly ignorant to the mans deception as I believe is the case with the other team." I stopped momentarily to breathe and collect my thoughts before continuing.

"We were getting ready for a war on Oto just weeks before, when all the sudden we were told that we had signed a treaty with them, it didn't make any sense, but who were we to question the Kazekage. None of us understood what was going on until I put the pieces together when we were given our real orders during that very meeting, we were ordered to gather inside information on Leaf's defenses, weaknesses and other such tactical information while we were here for the exams. Now please bare in mind that we are in this office for a reason, and please hear us out." I said quickly my fear putting my team on edge as I felt the anbu move to take us out, I sighed gratefully when the Hokage halted their advance.

"Please continue, and thank you for risking what you have to get this to us." I sighed and took my teams hands, I needed their support. Lily squeezed my hand and I took a deep calming breath.

"I felt it is my duty as your allies sir, now as I was saying... our Kazekage gave us orders. Even knowing he is an impostor we had to play along as if we suspected nothing or we would have lost the chance to get you this information, as well as our lives. There is an army of Suna ninja on their way here now, and I imagine if you were to look for them around the time of..." I stopped and made it look as if I were calculating something... "I'd say a week or two before the final stage of the exam you will also find an army of Oto ninja somewhere outside the village waiting for orders. My team and I will do our best to answer any questions you have of us."

It was Shikaku who spoke up first, as I had figured. I had been hinting the entire time that I knew who the impostor was yet had never said it. "Who do you think is impersonating your Kazekage?"

"The Snake Sannin, Orochimaru."

"How did you come to this conclusion?" The look in Shikaku's eyes told me he had already figured it out and wanted to see just how much information I knew...

"Well... 1. We went from being enemies of the village Oto, to allies after a treaty meeting that had originally been reported as a failure by advanced messenger as they had asked for help with this very siege, but we had declined. After all we knew that we would have been slaughtered and had worked far too long on the treaty with Leaf to blow it all on likely hollow promises. It was unlike our Kazekage to make such a move, as I am sure you well know Hokage-sama.

2. Our Kazekage returns home, by himself days later, announces the alliance was a success and yet continues on with the war preparations.

3. It is known in Suna that the founder of Oto is Orochimaru, who if rumors are accurate can body jump?" At the Hokage's nod I continued.

4. "It is common knowledge that the sannin has a long standing desire to see Konoha as a smoldering pile of rubble, but even he would not be foolish to attack it alone. Not with you still alive anyway, and he is no fool.

5. Now with that in mind, Orochimaru would need a large distraction hence his 'requesting' the assistance of a village with a known grudge and a powerful trump card. Even if, it seems, it meant doing do by force. I suspect our Kazekage was killed that day, and Orochimaru was likely unaware of the message sent ahead.

6. If he wanted to act without being detected, and using the exams held in none other than leaf itself, would present a very tempting opportunity. With all the foreign ninja and civilians flooding in from all regions to watch or participate, hiding among the crowd would be easy for someone who can mask their chakra.

7. However we cannot forget that it is also common knowledge that Orochimaru is obsessed with the Sharingan. The younger Uchiha would make an easier target than his estranged missing nin brother. Making Sasuke Uchiha a potential second target, who is _also_ going to be in this years exam. Giving the sannin several incentives to act, as well as the perfect cover to do so."

They were all just staring at me. My team included... "What?"

"Sir, she is telling the truth..." said a slightly shocked Ibiki from where he stood. "Sir what are my orders?"

"I want you to keep an eye out, send out border patrols at random _do not_ allow for the enemy to grasp a pattern and double security. If you do in fact find signs of one of these armies notify me immediately. Other than that pretend nothing happened, understood?"

"Yes sir." he said as he flickered away.

I looked at Shikaku when I still felt like I was being watched. Sure enough... **Oh, shit, maybe having him was not such a good idea...** well I clearly didn't think this through as well as I had thought. He was the head of the Nara Clan. The very clan my village suspected me to have been kidnapped from. I had just showed very clearly to him that I had the same intellectual tendencies that clan was famous for, and I had black hair which was something in the Nara genetics caused by the bonding with the shadows, something that was a clan secret. He was sure to be watching me like a hawk after this, and I could likely expect him to scour all birth records and any reported kidnappings in the last thirteen years for someone matching my description. What's worse, I didn't know if he would find any or not... Fuck.

"Sir, if I may." Oh shit, he was going to rat me out I knew it... "I recommend offering these teens asylum here in Konoha should they find themselves on the run for what they have done for us." I was floored, and he was smirking at me. Oh, I see... he was planning something.

"I think that is a great idea Shikaku. I will have the offer drafted up immediately. You three are dismissed, Shikaku will deliver it to you later." Didn't have to tell us twice... I moved closer to Gaara a silent signal we used often enough as he wrapped an arm around each of us as we sand traveled to our living arraignments.

He knew I could not use my shadows within eye sight of that clan head before the final exam had started, if I could help it. I knew the odds of me getting out of using it during the final exam were low enough, but if I could manage I would try.

"You both did well, thank you. Your support helped me out a lot back there. So what do you want to do now?" Lily blushed and I rolled my eyes "Some alone time it is, I will be on the roof doing the usual." I said as I jumped out the window and climbed up onto the large flat roof only to see that I was not alone, I was about to leave when I recognized him. Sure enough, looking around I recognized this as the same roof he used to ditch classes with Choji in the anime. I just stood there for a few more minutes before I finally caved to my inner fan girl and walked over to him on the bench.

"Hey there, this spot taken?" I asked nodding to the spot next to him.

He just shrugged and I decided to take that as an invite regardless, flopping down next to him I just stared at the sky while my mind wandered and the tension visibly drained from my body. I was not acting, I was not sure what was so relaxing about this but it had never failed me before, even if I did have a preference for the night sky. I heard a slight shift next to me and I just looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"Shikamaru Nara." he said out of the blue as I smiled, hook line and sinker.

"Sabaku no Orchid." _(The Desert Orchid)_ He raised an eyebrow at me. I just shrugged.

"So have you ever been to Konoha before?"

"No, why?" I said not taking my eyes off a bird that was circling us over head.

"No reason." Riiiight, as if. "Why wont you look at me when I talk to you?" he said lightly.

I just sighed. "Too much effort, why is that bird still circling us?" I was starting to become wary of it but just as Shikamaru looked up again it seemed to suddenly find somewhere else to be. "Huh, never mind I guess."

"Paranoid much?"

"Yes."

"You don't seem very wary of me, for someone who is paranoid."

"Why should I be worried about you, I have not made myself a threat and to attack without reason would require unnecessary effort, on both of our parts, it would be more trouble than it is worth." I smirked now looking at him sitting up on my elbows slightly. He just laughed at me and we went back to watching the sky till Gaara came to get me a few hours later, Shikaku arrived at the same time telling Shikamaru to go home boy he was not thrilled...

"See ya Shika!"

"Sure." he said muttering something about 'troublesome parents' or something as he lept away.

* * *

***Meanwhile with Lily***

Orchid had gone out through the window, leaving Gaara and I alone in the room. I knew that I was still blushing as I turned back to Gaara, "Lily, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Maybe I'm just still worried about everything that just happened." He motioned to the bed nearby and I took a seat without complaint. He then climbed up behind me and started to give me a shoulder massage, I sighed contentedly as his hands worked the tension out of my shoulders and back.

"It will be fine, Lily. Orchid is smart and will help us do this correctly." It was cute how he tried to reassure me when he sounded so unsure himself but I knew he needed to believe that this would all work out no matter what, so I nodded and agreed with him.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. We've trained hard and we'll get each other through this." I made sure to emphasize the fact that we would all help and not depend on just one member. We were a team and he needed to feel that as much as I already did. I let him finish his massage and then I made him sit on the edge of the bed while I gave him one. I wasn't nearly as good at it but it did seem to help him quite a bit so I did my best to put him at ease. When I was done we sat together with my arms still around him, we talked a little but mostly we just rested. Some time later there was a knock at the door and he tensed. 'Great there goes all the work of my massage' I thought to myself as I got up to open the door.

It was Shikaku and he had a scroll in hand. "This is the missive from the Hokage, should you need it." He said while looking around the room briefly.

"Thank you Sir, for bringing it to us." I said neutrally, I had almost called him by his first name as the Hokage had before I realized how rude that could seem, as I took the scroll from him, he shot us a sour look as he rounded and stalked back down the hall.

* * *

******(Thanks for being patient my dear readers, I am sorry about all this but some of those character development holes were bugging the HELL outta me. I needed to make a second pass at getting them filled in before I tore my hair out. **

**If you like this story please go read Tapped By Time, it is a mission Naruto, Sakura and Orchid went on, kinda like how they do in the movies or filler arcs. **

**Yes, it is sort of a sakura 3 madara ****but it is not permanent, nor is there any lemons or other questionable content. Sakura falls for her mentor -its one sided, she gives up when he gets into a fight with Hashirama and they all end up getting home thanks to Naruto's 'Shit Miracles Jutsu' They will get home as it world not be the same w/o Naruto... Just another adventure that will change the characters and make Sakura a little more bad ass and slightly more tainted and understanding of the suffering and the price of war.)******


	7. Chapter 7

An: Sorry about the wait I had writers block about how to continue.

(Who do you want to see fight who in the chunin exams, the only two guarantees are Lily vs Neji & Orchid vs Lee.)

I looked over to Shikaku, and we locked eyes for a few seconds while Gaara came closer.

"Orchid?" Gaara asked placing a hand on my shoulder. I flinched at the sudden contact making him recoil.

"Sorry Gaara, I'm fine. You just caught me off guard and I am a little on edge I guess." I said never taking my eyes off the elder Nara on the far side of the roof, I had to get away from him before I became agitated enough that the shadows started reacting. "Lets go. Another time Nara-san." I said first to Gaara and then to Shikaku, why was he so determined to get me alone. His eyes narrowed at me but he nodded and vanished, an audible sigh escaped me...

"Are you okay Nee-san?" said a voice from the edge of the roof, it was Lily she caught my eye and flicked her gaze over to a nearby roof. I nodded and turned and walked over to the edge of the roof where she was we were being watched and possibly even listened to.

Gaara just glared out of the corner of his eyes and I could see his hand twitch before Lily grabbed it shooting him a look.

"He is just curious over Nee-san Gaara, he will not harm her while we are under the Hokage's protection, if at all." she whispered, she looked at me as if for conformation, she like me, was not from this world and so she knew I had a good idea of what people would or wouldn't do in most situations, because I had been obsessed with the mangas before.

"Yah, something like that. I don't think I will be sleeping tonight... I my gut is telling me to go for a walk. Is that okay?" I asked my friends. Nether looked happy with this but my instincts had never gotten me into trouble, often times it was the opposite. So they conceded.

"Okay... but be safe, do you have your Flash Tags?"

"Yes mother..." I drawled sarcastically to her, she just shot me a glare slipping my dagger into my boot holder. I had left it on the bed in the room apparently.

Gaara hugged me, "Be safe... I do not care for this idea of yours, but I cannot stop you."

"I will be okay Ototo-san, remember, I am one with the shadows."

They just nodded and vanished in a flurry of sand, I lept off the roof channeling chakra into my eyes and nose I enhanced my night vision as best as I could and sniffed around for Shika's scent... Bingo, I followed it back to his house.

I wonder why I was here... now what? I focused on my instincts and just let my body act. I leaned against a tree in the outer gardens and pretended to sleep, until I felt my body become snared by the shadows of one of the family members.

Opening my eyes I saw it was one of the elders I did not know. A kindly looking old man with dark grey hair and rich chocolate eyes.

"I mean no harm Nara-sama." I said as he approached me, I made sure not to move so I did not strain him.

"What are your intentions, intruders are not suffered lightly young lady."

"It just felts right sir, like I had to be here for some reason... I am sorry if I caused you any trouble but I have no ill intentions, this area simply called to me and makes my spirit feel at peace. Will you come sit with me?" Not sure where that last bit came from but sure...

The old man just sighed, "do you know where you are?"

"No sir."

"This is the purification garden, so I wonder... why it called to you."

"I don't know sir, but I feel lighter... at peace."

"Child who are your parents." I had panicked and he could feel it through the shadow he still had firmly attached to me. "...easy young one I mean you no harm."

(a/n: these are the memories that she remembered in the first chapter as not being hers, to avoid confusion.)

"I- " I tried to tell him the same thing we had told Yashamaru but It would not come out, I felt a tingle in the back of my mind and the words just started spilling without my consent as I was pulled into a flashback...

_**A black haired violet eyes toddler sits with her father, a handsome man with pretty black hair that the child was playing with and large coal colored eyes. Mother was a breathtakingly beautiful woman with long black hair, who was sitting in the yard watching us as she read a letter. She was tall and was always kind to the people, she had funny looking pointed ears and a black stripe across both eyes, as well as cat like teeth. The village feared her for how odd she looked, despite her caring for the villagers. Despite this though, they hated her and called her a demon or a witch, unless they wanted help.**_

_**Soon she had to leave and left her daughter with the father "I have to go home and that I could not take you with me child, the people of my home would not allow it."**_

_**For whatever reason the child seemed content with that answer and did not hate her for leaving. Days after the father died defending his daughter 'the demon-spawn' from a bunch of angry villagers. When he dropped the child ran, and ran until her little legs gave out where she cried, the heavens opening up as if to share in her heartbreak. Soon she stood again shivering and wet staggering to what looked like a village. When she stopped moving she was in a big village a lot like this one only there was only one face carved into the rock. She crawled under a bench in a park and slept. In the morning we see the child sneaking up to a bakers window...**_

"...I was caught steeling a loaf of bread. I was terrified, he was livid. He raised his hand to hit me and all I can remember was desperately thinking** 'get me outta here'** then being swallowed up by the shadows under me. I was stuck there wandering, lost not sure what to do or how to get out. I remember getting cold and tired, moving became harder like I was moving through dough or something I fell asleep. I remember a light waking me up and looking into the eyes of my mother as she held me in her arms, kissing my forehead before fading leaving me holding the hand of a pretty silver haired girl who seemed to glow in the darkness. She smiled at me and I remembered that she was a friend of mine, almost like a sister. I knew I could trust her and with her light, and the knowledge that I was not alone, I had the courage to find my way out of the shadows and gained an understanding of how to bend them to my will..." he just looked at me and smiled, releasing me from the shadows and holding out his hand as he stood up.

"Come child I want you to see something." He lead me deep into the forest behind the garden till we came to what looked like a shrine. He placed a glowing hand on the door and it swung open, I gasped in shock, as there hanging of the wall framed in glass, surrounded by black candles was an ancient tapestry of the woman I had seen as mother. I hit my knees tears welling up in my eyes. She looked beautiful, just as I remembered her...

"Ojii-san, May I?" I asked pointing to one of the candles. He nodded and I walked over to kneel before the picture, I had to do this. I lit the incense on the shrine said a small prayer and then leaned forward to light a candle and just sat there my hands palm up in my lap eyes closed as I slipped into a trance. I could hear the old man gasp behind me, but I was too far gone to know why or care.

* * *

_A thank you to all who have followed, let me know who you want to see fight in the exams and I will see about setting it up. It might be in the forest or in the arena, look forward to hearing your ideas._

_I used Google translator for my Japanese, thank you Google! I love you! I am also going to do something I have seen others do and enjoy answering so I will be doing myself._

_If you like this story go read: 'Dreaming of Sunshine' by Silver Queen, or one of Darkpetal16's fan-fics they are amazing._

_Question: If you could pull any ONE anime or movie character to live with you here in the real world who would it be?_


	8. Chapter 8

(Chapter 9 will be the written exams and maybe some of the second exam, so if you have any match up requests make sure you get them in.)

* * *

I heard the sound of the door behind me open, the light of dawn and the scent of pine and dew hit me. I slowly and carefully pulled my mind from the shadows and out of the trance I had slipped into the night prior, the person behind me moved closer stepping into the shadows that had pooled around me. I opened my eyes, to see the candles in the room loose their flame only leaving the one I had lit.

"Hello Shika. What brings you here so early?" I said without looking at him.

"I was feeding the deer when I sensed you here, how did you get in? This is a sealed temple, only the elders are allowed in."

"Your in here aren't you?" He moved and I felt him collecting the shadows, a serious look on his face "Wow chill out dude. I was invited here by some old man. Dark grey hair, brown eyes, looks like his throat had burns on it."

"Sounds like my grandfather, Shikatsu. " He was a bit more relaxed looking now, but I noticed that if I moved wrong I would likely be snared within a second. I needed to get out of here. Why had I let that man take me here, I was stuck in an unknown location in the middle of a clan I was trying to keep information from only to spill everything against my will to a stranger from that very clan. I had no idea where that old man had gone or who he was spilling my secrets to and I was panicking.

"Oh well, I'm done now anyway." I said moving in his direction I was tense knowing what I was going to do as soon as he gave me the chance, he tensed but didn't react as I passed him. We stepped outside and he closed the doors. I watched as the seal automatically activated. He turned back to me and placed a hand on my arm.

"This way." He said, then the shock clear on his face as he realized he couldn't move.

I had snared him in my shadows as soon as he made contact with me halting him where he stood, I flickered behind him. My right hand clamped over his mouth from to prevent him from calling out for help, while my left arm snaked around his waist and pulled his back flush to me. I didn't want him getting hurt by mistake as I traveled.

"Sorry Shika, no can do. I am afraid your coming with me." I said in a sad tone as I slipped into the shadows beneath us, I really was sorry. We stopped in my safe place, a cave like room within the shadows.

I let him go and he rounded on me Kunai already in his hand as he lept away from me glaring. I held my hands up facing him "I don't want to fight you Shika, but I need to get out of this situation, I need to think." I was in my element here but that didn't mean I wanted him as an enemy. He just glared and hurled a handful of shuriken at me, I dodged and the shadows around him sprang to life. Black tendrils shot out from the surrounding darkness grabbing his wrists and knees hauling him down to his knees the shock clear on his face because of what was going on.

The shadows continued to move binding his hands and knees to the black ground as the walls seemed to tense and harden, as soon I realized what was going on, the shadows were going to eliminate the threat to me, he was terrified but also almost resigned he could feel what was coming cause of his own connection to the shadows.

"No!" I commanded forcing my mind to sync with the shadows around me, "Leave him alone..." they resisted my pull on them pushing against my will to try and pierce the boy who was scrutinizing this whole spectral with a concerned and slightly confused expression.

"Leave. Him. ALONE!" I snarled, pushing my will into the darkness with all the force of my aggression at being defied and slamming the needle like shadows, that had gotten far to close to their goal, back into the walls around us. A chorus of angry growls came from the shadows around us, dozens of back-lit violet, brown or black eyes made themselves known. I glared at the shadows beyond the 'walls' and loosed a slow resonating growl of my own, they conceded the challenge.

As I stepped in front of him my hand lifted to his face as I whispered, "Are you okay Shika? Did they hurt you?"

"Nah, what the hell was that?" He knocked my hand away and we were circling each other like tigers now.

"Well you attacked me and the shadows that surround you didn't take kindly to that fact. They are overprotective of me."

"Who are they? You talk as if the shadows are alive."

"Minds who were swallowed up into the darkness, those who have delved into the shadows and could not free their mind from its cold embrace and became soul bound servants to my mother and me to a lesser degree."

"How did you make them stop, they meant to kill me, I could feel it. Why did you spare me if I am such a threat to your secrecy." His eyes widened, grip on his kunai tightening. I realized he had not meant to say that last bit out loud and was hoping he had not made me change my mind.

"Because Shika, I don't want to see you hurt. I made them stop because I can control them, part of my consciousness is permanently merged within the shadows. They will protect me from threats seen and unseen, commonly responding to strong emotions or intentions when not directed by my will."

He lunged at me again, "Shika, don't make me..."

"Stop this foolishness at once boy!" My eyes widened, oh please let her be having a good day. "Now, tell me. Why I should spare a brat who..."

"Mother, please don't, I have my reasons." She locked eyes with me, I knew she was searching me.

"I see. Come here boy." When he made no move to listen I wrapped a tendril around his middle and pulled him closer to my mother. She still looked similar to how she had when I was a child, but now her skin was more of an ashen color with a whip like tail tipped in a hook like spade and black horns just above her forehead. She held out a clawed hand placed two fingers to his forehead his eyes became glassy and distant, almost as if he were in a genjutsu. She turned to me and before I knew what was going on she had done the same thing to me.

I woke up laying on the couch in my room, Lily had a cool cloth to my head and Gaara was pacing nearby. I could feel my lips were cracked, and I was freezing cold.

"So cold." Lily whispered seeing me shivering, everything still was a bit foggy and the sounds were louder than they should be. She took a blanket that Gaara held out for her, watching as they laid it over me.

It had been heated up, I clutched it to my chest desperately muttering to myself. "Heat, need heat, too cold, hurts. Passed out, Shadows... cold..." I passed out again.

Next time I came to I was warmer, my lips had been healed and I didn't feel like a parched riverbed. I shook the sleep from my system as I leaned up on my elbows, Lily and Gaara were in the other bed cuddled up with each other. I walked over to them, and gently brushed my fingers over his cheek as I gazed at his sleeping form, he moved at the contact. Lily was smiling in her sleep, she sighed contentedly when he rolled over and wrapped an arm around her in his sleep. I felt like I had rocks in my stomach. **'I was happy if they were happy, right? I knew he didn't think of me like that, and likely never would, so why did it still hurt to see him so happy with another in his arms? Why did I suddenly feel as if I had lost something, was I jealous?' **

Not being able to handle seeing anymore I checked the calendar and the clock. Had I really been out for three days? The exams were tomorrow, I had better get ready.

I left a note for the two friends and climbed into the shower, got dressed in some clean clothes strapped on my daggers and sword before vaulting out the window. I wanted to see Shika, was he okay? Maybe we could train together, I walked to the front gates of the Nara compound and knocked on the door.

A woman answered the door, "Can I help you?"

"I was wondering if Shikamaru was around?"

"He is out training with his team at the moment, should I let him know you were looking for him when he returns?"

"No thanks I think I will just go see if I can track him down, I was hoping to get some training done anyway."

"Okay, you have a nice day now." I just nodded and turned to head back down the road, letting my feet take me where I wanted to go. I loved my instincts, they were damn useful when it came to directions.

* * *

Question: If you could be any animal what would it be.


	9. Chapter 9 (Updated)

_**What Are Friends?**_

I was perched on one of the desks of the 1st exam room as we waited for it to begin. Shikamaru and his team had just come through the doors and I nodded to him he waved and was opening his mouth to talk when as he made to sit next to me when some one cut him off.

"The first exam will be information gathering, remember it's only cheating if you get caught." Said a voice behind me, I looked and nearly gagged at being so close to him to see a white haired man with glasses smiling at us kindly.

I growled at him and moved closer to Gaara and Lily protectively, this man showing any kind of attention at all to someone, nice or not was always a bad thing. Because it meant that Orochimaru had an interest as well.

I looked at Kabuto sourly. "Thanks for the thought Kabuto, but we had gathered as much already. Now mind your own business, because if rumors are true you should focus on yourself. I mean you have failed this test... what six times now?" I said loud enough for the other teams to hear.

Just then team seven came through the door and made... okay, so Naruto made an ass of his team with Sakura helping the concept along by getting into a very loud fan girl fight with Ino over Sasuke who was trying hard to pretend he didn't know any if them. Can't blame him.

I walked over to him and put myself between him and the fighting fan girls draping my arm over his shoulder to see if Shika would have a reaction. Earning a harsh glare from the rabid fans and a cold glare from Sasuke. Shika just looked appalled that I might be another fan girl... It was time to start operation befriend Sasuke, so that my plan even stood a chance.

"Oh come on! Not another one." Okay now I was confused...

"Um what?" I asked as I steered him away from the masses of glaring ninja who were apparently testing that 'if looks could kill' mantra, thanks to blonde.

"Damn fan girls need to just piss off." I understood now... Oh hell no. I was a Gaara & Shika girl. Okay so maybe Hidan, Kisame and Madara too... but I was not anything like those vile vermin. I was a real fan, who respected them and gave a shit if they were happy, regardless of who they were with.

"I couldn't agree more, oh and never lump me in with that insane group of rabid cultist, they give fans everywhere a bad name. They are not fans they are rabid stalkers and should be treated as dangerous animals..." I said, glaring at the bold few who still tried to sneak past me. "Don't you fuckers ever learn." I lashed out at them with my claws.

A few, remembered what had happened when they had tried that shit earlier in the week on Gaara and well, we had taken out the were the ones now cowering as far from us as they could get, seeing as Gaara and Lily were also backing me up now. A fact not missed by most of the genin, oops my bad... ha ha not. The ones who were oblivious, well they had a bone to pick with me...

"Oh yah, and who died and gave you the right to be so close to MY Sasuke..." said Ino as she got all up in my face.

"No one... yet."

Now it was Sakura who snarled enraged "You pathetic harlot! If you don't learn to back the fuck off-" I could tell Sasuke was shocked at her behavior and language, Naruto was pale trying to pull her away, to no avail as she just punched the poor blonde into a wall.

"Me and him, Haha- no. I just hate to see desperate whores like you girls harass and maul someone, when that someone is very clearly not interested. So you and your little cult can take your fucked up little fantasy's about tying up and/or molesting these people and leave them alone... _**before** _I make sure you and yours are among the _**missing**_ in the second exam. Oh and if you want a harlot, look in the mirror." Some of the girls had grabbed her and dragged her off before she got them offed, or so they thought. Honestly I might kill them if they actually tried anything, but as long as they backed off when told too they would be fine. However I had to keep these hellions in line somehow, because I knew they would be after Gaara and Shika soon too.

"Why are you... hn, never mind."

"Heh, eloquent as always I see Sasuke-san. Now to answer the question that you couldn't be bothered to ask, lest you be caught actually _caring. _I did it because I loath that kind of fan girl, who have no sense of morals or respect for that which they claim to be in love with. I know what girls like that will do if given half a chance, and I will not stand for it. Understand that I have no interest in you, no don't take it wrong. You're quite handsome, skilled and have a lot of political power. However your not my type. Honestly you have more than enough people fawning over you. I think a friend who is not hanging off you, _**or** _trying to beat you into the dirt cause he is jealous would be a nice change of pace."

"Hn, thanks I guess, but we are not friends. I don't need friends."

"You will soon learn, as I did once, that friends are the only way to become stronger than all consuming hatred." I gave him a knowing look that set him off, he grabbed my arm and dragged me into a quieter corner.

He glared at me I know he was pissed that I knew anything, "Sorry Sasuke but I did some research on my opponents before I came here. I will not tell anyone and if you ask it of me I will help you as best I can to become stronger, without you becoming a damn clone of HIM-" I knew he thought I was talking about Itachi, and in a was I was but no I was thinking of Orochimaru.

"-but he said-"

"-and you were going to_** listen** _to the very psycho who did that? Did it ever occur to you that he just wants you to end up just like him." We were whispering in hushed tones now. I knew I had cracked his resolve, I could see the things fall into place in his head. "Get stronger, gain power but do it your way. Not his and remember, the only thing stronger than fighting someone who has something to hate, is fighting someone who is fighting to protect loved ones. Because only then is the impossible achieved, limits broken and true potential of a person set free. Things that were once extremely difficult, become second nature in a instant. It's what makes Naruto so strong. You will understand soon enough, oh and stay away from the grass ninja during the second exam, I think they are planning on trying to steel your eyes."

A bell rang and we all filed into the seats assigned to us, I nodded to Gaara and Shika wishing them good luck and Lily made an okay sign and I winked in response. I was going to use shadow mimic on her she was three rows ahead of me so it would be easy enough to pull off without much trouble and I was copying off Shika who was sitting next to me. Gaara would be fine I knew he would use his sand. With any luck they would think my shadows were Shika's.

* * *

**(Okay so I have a fight planned between Team Gaara, Team Shika & Kabuto. Do I have any other requests?)**

**Pairing Vote:**

**Sasuke/Naruto (yaoi)**

**Sasuke/Ino**

**Sasuke/Sakura**

**Sasuke/Karen**

**Sasuke/Other (explain)**

**Naruto/Sasuke (Yaoi)**

**Naruto/Sakura**

**Naruto/Ino**

**Naruto/Hinata**

**Naruto/Other (explain)**

**Sakura/Sasuke**

**Sakura/Naruto**

**Sakura/Sasori**

**Sakura/Ino (Yuri)**

**Sakura/Other (explain)**


	10. Omake, Shika Pov

**(Omake, short filler chapter from the hotel roof top, Shikamaru pov)**

**Sasu/Kar: 1**

**Naru/Hina: 2**

**Saku/Saso: 3**

**Saku/Hidan: 1**

**Sasu/Naru: 2**

**Saku/Kanuro: 1**

* * *

I had been sitting on the roof with this strange girl when my father came over a sour look on his face.

_'I was supposed to be getting info from her or something like that, and in my own way I was; she liked to watch the sky, having a preference for the stars. She was intelligent, and didn't see the point of doing more than it took to get the job done, she was observant and had noticed that the bird was behaving oddly and I knew she had been right... Standard Nara all over, but no...'_

_"Go home." he had said... but I had instead doubled back around the block and came to rest behind the peak of a roof where I could hear everything that had been said. That is until I felt the sand move around my ankles, now I was in trouble. I could hear them, one of them had stopped him... the sand retreated and I looked up to see my father looking at me just as wide eyed as I am sure I had been a few seconds ago. We were on the way to the house now and he just would not lay off._

"Cold hard facts, Shikamaru. Anything that I can use to prove this, that's all I asked of you, you had hours!"

"You are being rash, treating her as an enemy when she has put her very life on the line to give our village a warning like that and yet you throw it back in her face." _...and he was irritated that I had been lax in getting her to talk. Didn't he realize that would have been too obvious, the way he was ranting on and on... so troublesome._

"She has to have ulterior motives for wanting to get into leafs good graces. Nobody puts everything on the line like that to rat out their own village, least of all one as ruthless with traitors as Sand is known to be, and then plans to return as if it never happened. She is a plant, a spy or something... there is no record of any missing **anybody** from our clan since we joined leaf near a century ago. Meaning she or someone else has been stealing clan secrets. She is a threat! And you were treating her like she was just some kid." I was going to loose my temper soon I could feel it. He was being irrational and out of character, why did this have to be the week he had decided to try and quit...

"Even if that was true, she never asked me anything about the clan or what I could do or anything like that! If what you say is true then why? It makes no sense if she is as adamant as you claim. She even could have disguised it as wanting to get to know her opponents, yet she didn't even try."

"... She and her group are dangerous Shika, that read head is the Jinchuriki of sand, the same one who leveled a third of the Suna several years ago. And earlier when you disobeyed me in favor of spying on us. He was going to try and kill you, why are they so skittish about being overheard if they are innocent."

"Because father, you are acting as if you are going to string them up. It also couldn't have anything to do with the fact that they are expecting to get a knife in the back or similar should someone from sand happen to be listening to them. And perhaps he may have tried to kill me but what you are overlooking is the fact that the girls stopped him. They can be trusted in my book until they prove otherwise. I will still keep an eye on them but not because you asked me to but because I feel that your blatant prying is going to draw Suna's eye down on them."

"You're grounded."

"I figured. Man, what a drag." I tossed him the pack I had swiped off of Asuma this morning when he got distracted on the training field. "I didn't give these to you, I never saw you smoking." I said as I tossed him the pack and took off into the deer forest I wanted to visit the herd anyway, maybe take a nap.

* * *

**Thanks to all who reviewed I didn't realize just how much I needed you guys to keep myself motivated. I will be editing some of the earlier chapters due to some holes I found while re-reading it the other night. Also some missing segments will be added.**

**Yes, Sakura was a bit out of character but that was intentional. I feel she is capable of such vulgarity/ferosity when she is to distracted to reign in Inner Sakura.**


End file.
